Short Stories
by misstress black
Summary: people in Harry Potter kissing/snooging T to be careful


Harry looked at her like he wanted to kiss her. He leaned in looking in her eyes. "Ginny" he said just as his lips descended on hers. He ended the kiss as abruptly as he started it.

Hermione wanted this, to kiss someone as she never kissed someone before. She looked at Ron as she started toward him. He looked into her eyes as she kissed him. They continued kissing even though they where running out of breath. As soon as they stopped she looked up at him. He nodded and they left for his bedroom.

Kayley never felt like this before. Her sister would kill her. Kissing a Slytherin like Draco, but she loved this thrill. As he stopped she looked up at him. He just looked at her then said "Somebody is watching lets leave. See you tomorrow." "Okay" she nodded and left.

Tonks wanted to kiss him so bad but he didn't like her. He had just practically told her so. She so wanted to kiss him, she was throwing the sane into the hands of the insane, she kissed him, and for a second she thought he would push her away. But he didn't instead he pulled her closer. She moaned in his mouth. Suddenly he backed away shacking his head "Remus w-what" "I'm sorry" was all he said. He ran out of the room, leaving her to cry.

Hayley kissed George in front of all those people and she didn't care even if her and his parents where watching. She was just so glad to see him. He twirled her around as she jumped into his arms smiling. They kissed for a few more seconds. Then they both leaned away. "Oh and you won't let me kiss you?" said Fred. "You ain't pretty enough for me to kiss you." She said to him.

He leaned into her. All she did was look at him. He hesitated as if to tell her she could say "no". She leaned into him as if to say "yes". He kissed her and he didn't want to stop but, then a voice rang out "OMG what in the hell. Hey guys Dumbledore kissing McGonagall." They stopped kissing just long enough to see Hayley Black screaming to her friends and family. "Miss Hayley detention my office tomorrow" Mirvena said to her "Who cares you're kissing Dumbledore this is hilarious."

Sirius looked at the back walking away. "Dude don't let her get away if you want her go get her" Prongs said to him. He ran after her "Lynn wait stop!" Just as she turned a corner she stopped. He caught up with her. He stopped right in front of her. Then he kissed her. Her arms went around his neck, his arms went around her waist. They continued to kiss until. "Lynn do you know who your kissing!?" "All right Padfoot." a wolf-like whistle. And a person clapping their hands. Lily, James, Remus, and Peter. "Who cares Lily he's a great kisser."

James watched her run away from the scene. He growled then said "Hit him once for me please." "Okay. Why?" "Lily." Was all he said as he raced after her. He searched the entire castle before going to get the map out of his Dorm Room. Then he saw her in the Transfiguration Room. "Lily are you okay?" "No and it's all your fault." "What's all my fault?" "Nothing just leaves me alone." "Fine but after this." And before she could object. He kissed her. At first it seemed she was going to push him away, but she didn't instead she let her arms go around his neck in silent surrender. Just then "Oh and you give me grief about my kissing Sirius but you can kiss James I thought you hated him. Why would you give me grief and then do it right now!?" "All right Prongs." "Well it's better to have kissed then to never have kissed at all." Then a high-pitched giggle. It figured Lynn, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Well as you said Lynn 'he's a great kisser.' even better then Sev."

Everyone said she was loony, but he knew better. He knew she saw her mum die, now she was crying. He went up to her. "Luna are you okay?" She shook her head "What's wrong." "Nothing." She started crying. He bought her into his arms. She tipped her head up. Then he kissed her. After a few long moments they broke apart. "Are you okay now?" "Yeah." "What was wrong?" "Everyone said I have no friends." "Don't listen to them. Now come on I'll take you to your common room." "Okay." They left.

It was just after 2nd year. Lily was waiting for Severus at the park they met all those years ago, well actually, two years ago. Then she saw him walking in a smock to long to be his. "Hey Sev. Why are you so late?" "My mum and dad." "Their fighting again?" "My dad loves to fight." "Oh." He sat down on the ground by the tree, next to her. "So how are you, oh that reminds me guess who just moved in next to me." "Who?" He asked. "James the arrogant toe rag Potter." His head snapped up fury on his face. "What?" "I know my sister in fact said 'that new kid is HOT' in fact. Then I told her who he was. All she said to that was 'I bet he's a great kisser better than that Snape boy anyway'" She stopped and turned to him. "Did you kiss my sister Sev?" "No why would I she's -no offense-ugly and reminds me of McGonagall." She laughed "She reminds me of McGonagall to Sev."She always called him Sev. He hated when people did that. But when she did he liked it. He so desperately wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know how she'd act. Oh well if he's going to do it, it better be now. Throwing the sane into the insane. He leaned forward and kissed her. She sorta jumped, but didn't object. When he stopped the kiss she leaned back. "Okay if my sister ever kissed you, she was so off on your kissing." She leaned back even further and smiled.

Voldemort took her from the Ministry. "Do you want to die Bella?" "No." "Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed her. As soon as he pulled away she whimpered her distress. "Your husband is coming." She just nodded.

He didn't love her, but he had to show it. He kissed her. She let him too. _Why? _He thought. Oh yeah she was his wife. But he did know that Bella was seeing the Dark Lord. Why did she go around his back like that oh well he didn't love her anyway. As he leaned away from her she just looked up, he shook his head and left.

Lucius looked at his wife Narcissa who was 5 months pregnant with their first child. He went over to her and kissed her. As he was kissing her, her arms went around his neck, and his went around her waist, and he felt the protruding stomach. He could not wait to be a father.

Thanks for taking me out tonight Frank it was wonderfull." They had just returned from Hogsmead. "It was nothing I always wanted to go out with you ever since 1st year." "Really?" "Really. Do you know what I want to do right now?" "What?" "Kiss you." He leaned forward and kissed her. When he leaned back, she was gasping. "You okay alice" "Yeah thanks again for the great night." "Your welcome, See you tomorrow?" "See you tomorrow." As they left for their Dorm Room's.

She knew he liked her, it was one of the gifts her mother had passed down to her. "Frank I know your there. Come on out." "How did you know I was here?" "Your breathing." "Oh." "What do you want?" "To-mag ki-msa-ss you-massa." "What I don't speak gipperish Frank only English." "To ki-msa-ss you." "To what me?" "To kis-msa-s you." "Frank I being serious to what me?" "To kiss you." His head hung down. "Well if that's what you want." She tipped his head up and gave him a slight kiss. "Happy now Frank?" "Uh I don't know Cera." She laughed. "You better be or I won't." "Okay I am." "Thanks hey I got to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts or mum will be mad. See ya." "See ya."

Hey James where you going?" "To dinner Faith." "Can I come with?" "I don't care Faith." "Oh okay never mind I'll be down in a while."

2 hours later: "Hey guys have you seen Faith." James asked George, Fred, Rose, and Albus. "No why?" Rose said "She's missing and I haven't seen her since she asked me if she could walk down to dinner with me." "And what did you say?" Fred asked "Hold on give me a second…I said 'I don't care Faith'. I'll go get her." "And how do you suppose you'll do that?" George said. "You wouldn't understand anyway. I got to find her." After going upstairs to his room Albus following. "James are going to use the map dad gave you?" "Yes and his cloak to. Bye bro." He looked on the map and saw her on the astronomy tower. "Faith I know your up here so come on out." "What do you care?" "Come on your brothers are worried and so is Albus, and Rose, and so am I." "No your not you said so your-self." "Listen about that I wasn't thinking I do care I was insensitive. I had a bad day today." "Well I'm sorry you had to take it out on me. Now go away so I can have my pity party by _my-self_ thank you." "No you need to listen. I'm sorry about earlier. I should have been a little kinder I'm sorry." "No your not." "Yes I am do you want me to show you." "No I want you to go away." "Not tell I do this." He kissed her, and she yelped into his mouth. As soon as he leaned away, her head leaned forward onto his chest, breathing heavily. "Do you see now I care and I…" "You what James" "I love you. And I didn't mean to hurt you today Faith I really didn't." "Well for now its apology accepted. And James." "Yeah Faith?" "I love you to." "Okay let's get you back to your brothers before they decide to fillet me alive." "Okay."

Get out of my way Half-blood." " Okay Malfoy."

Later that night: "Sorry I called you that but it would have looked suspicious if I hadn't." "It's okay Scor I know." "Well how about we pretend to make up?" "And how do suppose we do that?" "Kiss and make up?" "Sure." They leaned into each other and kissed each other. Her arms went around Scorpius's neck, his around her waist. After a few moments he leaned back. "My dad will kill me if he knew I was dating you Rosie." "My dad forbade from dating you Scorpius but I don't care if he does disown me because I have you." "Well my dad won't he loves my mum to much." "Hey unless we want to get a detention we better go. See you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow."

Hey Grace how are you?" "Good thanks Will." She said to him. "Lynn give me a minute with Will, will you." "Dad won't like this Grace." "Who cares I need to talk to him Lynn and mum won't like that you don't like Gryffindores when you are one." "I just asked for it because of you." "Anyway go tell dad I'm dating Will and I'll talk to Will okay? Okay." "Hey Will how are you?" "Good hey does Lynn hate me." "No she just doesn't like that I'm dating you, that's all." "Oh." "Don't worry. I made it clear that I love you, and am not leaving you. Of course she's now going to tell dad, but I don't care I'll tell him about Scorpius to get him of my back." "Well aren't you going to do anything?" They where now walking down to the Whomping Willow. "Do what?" "Okay if your not going to do it I will." "Do what Will?" He looked into her eyes as he leaned down, and kissed her. She jumped but didn't otherwise object. He leaned back when they heard "I knew it you do kiss him every time you two get alone. Dad is so going to disown you. Ha-Ha." "And mum is going to disown you for following me around like a lost puppy, and making dad disown me."

Hugo and Alice were at the Hogs Head in Hogsmead. "I hope mum and dad don't walk in today." "Me to, Hugo why?" "Because I am about to do something they probably wouldn't approve of." "What are you about to do Hugo?" "Kiss you." Then he leaned across the table and kissed her. But before their lips had touched for barely four seconds when they heard. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Longbottom. Stop kissing in my place go outside and kiss. If you must please." Aberforth said to them. Hugo and Alice looked at the old man then at each other, then left. They left the Hogs Head laughing. "Did you see the look on the guys face Hugo now that was priceless." He nodded laughing. They reached the shrieking shack's gates. "Now lets continue what we started before that old coot stopped us." "Okay Hugo." He leaned forward and kissed her again. After a few lengthy moments more before they both leaned away. "You know Hugo you're a great kisser."

Teddy was kissing her goodbye for her last year at Hogwarts. "Have a good last year. Okay, I'll see you at Christmas okay?" "Okay" She gave him another kiss. Just then "what cha doing Teddy?" "Nothing go away." "Go away James we're trying to snog over here." "Your doing what Vicky?" "Snogging now go and run along and tell no one." James left. "Why did you do that now he's going to tell everyone what we have been doing." "Who cares at lest I'll still have you Teddy." As she kiss him again. He let himself go in a wild passion, though he knew had to wait for one more year… just one more year he told himself.

This is the end hope you loved it

The End!!

!!


End file.
